El Alma atormentada
by mandragoran
Summary: Draco/Lucius squick....you've been warned. A Christmas morning at Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest.


A/N: This is major Squick....Draco/Lucius squick....I don't know what made me write this but I had to...now that its done I thought I would share it in all it's squickyness...contains incest so if you're squimish about that sorta thing I would suggest you turn back now....you've been warned. This story takes place sometime in the fifth year when Draco undoutly is spying for his father....please excuse the probabbly many spelling errors as I'm writing this on WordPad that doesn't have a spellcheck...and I suck at spelling....  
  
  
  
BTW. I don't own any of these characters ortheir wonderful world...I'm just taking them for awhile to satisfy my sick and demented mind....in other words...don't sue me...I'm crazy....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
El Alma atormentada  
  
Draco hurried across the school grounds, his feet making the new snow squeek and crunch. It was still early the sun just rising over the horizon.  
  
Standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he wondered why he was doing this. He's your father, the little voice reminded him, and if you don't it'll be twice as bad when he finally gets ahold of you.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and plunged into the woods.  
  
His father was waiting for him when he arrived. "Draco," He said softly "You're on time...good."  
  
Draco swallowed heavily, shivering slightly in the cool morning air.  
  
Lucius reached down and brushed a stray lock of Draco's hair from his face, running his fingers through his silver blonde tresses. "Are you having a good Christmas, my dragon?" He asked one finger caressing the side of Draco's jaw.  
  
Draco tried not to flinch. "Yes father...." He managed to reply.  
  
"I trust you got the gifts that your mother and I sent you?"  
  
Draco had seen the gifts under the tree, wrapped in sliver with green ribbon. He was the only Slytherin that had stayed durring the Christmas break, so he assumed that was the gifts his father was refering to. He hadn't opened them....Draco nodded.  
  
"Good." His father nodded tucking one of Draco's strands of hair behind his ear. "I decided to get you the new broom you wanted. Even if you don't really deserve it. Though you did manage to beat the Ravenclaw team in you're last Quidditch match...so that's something I suspose."  
  
One of Lucius' hands had moved to Draco's robes and he slipped the black material from his shoulder. His fingers where like ice as they ran over Draco's shoulder and collar bone.  
  
"Have they set a date for the new meeting yet?" He asked, his fingers moving down the thick robes to the clasp and begain to slowly undo it.  
  
Draco shivered again, this time not because of the cold. "No father," He managed to reply past the lump in his throat."They are waiting for word from someone." He said trying to think about anything other then what his father was doing.  
  
"It's a pity you're here....I much prefer you at home." Lucius pulled the robes back from his chest, then went to work on the buttons of his shirt. He flung it open, reavealing an expance of pale skin and a nice toned stomach. Lucius ran his fingers over the mussles making them bunch and clench. "My little dragon...." he murmered.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, fighting back the tears that wanted to spring forth. They would come unbidden soon enough. He was glad that he wasn't home for Christmas break....he reminded himself that he would only have to put up with this once....this time....  
  
Lucius cast a spell and there was suddenly a patch of green grass around their feet and the air was warmer. He shrugged himself out of his robes, throwing them to the grass.  
  
Draco stood still, robe and shirt open shivering harder despite the lack of cold.  
  
Lucius slipped the robes and shirt from his shoulders, letting them pool by Draco's feet so he stood half naked before him. Draco closed his eyes as Lucius moved in to brush his lips against his. It was soft at first...then harder. One of Lucius' hands slipped down his back, the other one tangling in his pure blonde hair.  
  
After a moment Lucius pulled back. "Look at me...." his father rasped. Draco shook, unable to comply not wanting to see the lust burning in his sire's eyes. "I said LOOK AT ME!" His father yelled giving Draco's hair a sharp twist.  
  
Draco gasped, his eyes flying open, his grey eyes meeting almost identical grey eyes.  
  
"Never forget that I own you." His father murmered, his finger going to the buttons on Draco's pants. "I made you...and I can unmake you just as easily....you're mine....body and soul...." he whispered against his lips.  
  
His father soon divested him of his remaining clothes so he stood naked in their little summer glade.  
  
Lucius pulled him down on Draco's discarded robes, turning him onto his stomach. Draco closed his eyes again, trying to retreat inside of himself so he wouldn't have to feel what came next.....the pain however was something he couldn't ignore....could never ignore, no matter how many times this happened. It was like every time his father stole a small peice of his self....tearing down the fragile walls that he built around his mind after every encounter. He screamed into the still air, arching his back, his fingers tangling in the robes underneith him.  
  
Lucius ran a cool hand down his back as if to sooth him, but there was no way to sooth the pain he'd caused....no way to give back the innocence his father had taken from him...contiuned to leach from him after evey time.  
  
Each time his father moved, he gritted his teeth against another scream, the tears he'd been holding back rolled over his face and splashed against the grass.  
  
It wasn't long before Lucius was finished but to Draco it seemed like an eternity. He lid there after his father had moved away, gasping. Tears still flowing unchecked over his face. He vaguley heard the rustling of robes as his sire pulled his own robes back on.  
  
Lucius knelt by the side of him, running a hand over his clammy skin. Draco pushed back the bile that wanted to rise in his throat. "Come my dragon. You must be up. You will be expected in the Great Hall for breakfast." he murmered  
  
Draco nodded numbly reaching for his clothing. Fumbling with them in his haste to cover himself. Food was the last thing on his mind, but his father was right....he would be expected....  
  
Lucius staightened Draco's hair back into place, fixing his son's robes back in place...making them straight. It was almost a fatherly gesture.  
  
"I must be off." Lucius said softly cupping Draco's face in his hands. He rubbed the last of Draco's tears from his face with the pad of his thumbs. "You're such a good boy..." he murmered. Lucius brushed his lips softly against Draco's one more time before he stepped back.  
  
Murmering another spell to cancle the first, the bitter cold once again closed about them. The grass under their feet one more covering in snow, obliteriating any trace of their altercation.  
  
Lucius touched the crest on his robes and winked out of view...back to Malfoy mannor....or where ever the port key took him. Draco wished it was straight to hell....  
  
Draco stood there for a few moments, grey eyes stairing out in the Forbidden Forest before he turned away. He walked back to Hogwarts stiffly and thought about what it meant to be Lucius' son.  
  
To be a Malfoy....  
  
Draco Malfoy....tenth generation pure blood....Slytherin seeker...future Death Eater.....Daddy's little whore.... 


End file.
